


Make him a sandwich

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, No Fluff, No cheating, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, hermione is a little bit of a bitch sometimes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Hermione can always make Ron a sandwich, she doesn't want to make him a sandwich. And shes had enough.updated





	Make him a sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write Harry Potter, If I did I would have given Severus therapy, a hug and a slap.
> 
> Not beta read. The only thing I own are any mistakes.

‘Oh, trust me, you’ll know.’ said Luna with a hint of amusement in her voice as her and Hermione sat down in The Leaky Cauldron; it was dark and shabby, with a bar and a number of tables in the shadows of the corners, their preferred place to drink, in the shadows where they can talk and not be seen. Seeing Hermione’s confusion she rolled her eyes signed and added ‘Ok, I’ll put it this way, can you go and make him a sandwich straight after sex? If he asked you too?’

‘What?’ said Hermione knitting her eyebrows. 

Luna huffing ‘Well, if you can stand up after sex then you haven’t had an orgasm.’

Hermione looked down at her glass of vodka and lemonade and thought, their sex life, overall, was ok. Foreplay was ...OK, sometimes Ron would be a bit enthusiastic and he’d finger her like he’s stuffing a chicken and not summoning a genie or he’d squeeze her tits like they're stress balls, which she didn’t appreciate, and he knew it. And he never gave oral sex, he said he didn’t like it. They had only been together for seven months, so it’s all-new. They didn't get together directly after the war, she went back to finish schooling and when she left, with top marks, that’s when they got together; she was nearly twenty-one. Thinking about what Luna was saying she scowled. Seeing Hermione’s look of frustration the blonde choked on her Butterbeer saying ‘Holy shit! You never! Woman I feel sorry for you.’ Putting her hand softly on the brunette's shoulder looking at her in the eyes she added ‘Hun, you need to go and do some solo play, go have a wank!’ 

He had been her only intimate partner, so how does she know if she has had an orgasm before? ‘You’ll know’ she felt it didn’t benefit her much. She brought the subject up with Luna as she isn’t as innocent as she looks, a dirty mind to match that dirty blonde hair. There are two sides to her and Hermione knows it. She usually turns to her to speak about this stuff; it just felt too weird talking to Ginny about this. 

***

As Ron fell beside her, Hermione can't help but feel a little bit sorry for herself. 

_ ‘Oh fuck!’ Ron panted, sweat dribbling off his long nose onto Hermione’s face, as he rams into her, ‘I’m going to cum’ and he did, with a cringe-worthy cry. He looked down, smirked ‘Was that as good for you as it was for me?’ Hermione said nothing just grunted. _She swung her legs over the side of the bed to head down to the kitchen, she needed a drink of some sort; and maybe a shower to start what Ron never started. With her hand on the doorknob, she looked back to see Ron already asleep; she knitted her brows, huffed and left towards the kitchen first.

After the war Harry, Ginny, Ron moved into Grimmauld Place with Sirius; Sirius saying that she can move in straight after finishing school, which she did. The place was surely big enough to adequately accommodate them all. They had been there for a while now, everyone felt comfortable there, like a big family and no one got in anyone's way there was enough room for privacy between them all. Ginny applied for a Quidditch team, Harry and Ron applied for Auror training and got in and Hermione got a part-time job at the Ministry as a secretary; so they were not all under everyone's feet.

It was the middle of the night and the only source of light was the moon shining in through the window. Walking down the stairs, being careful not to wake anyone and the portrait of Sirius’ mother, she was starting to think that she doesn’t want to be with Ron anymore; but how would she tell him? She found the door to the kitchen half-open, she glimpsed in to see Sirius sitting at the table, with a bottle of Fire Whiskey, with his forehead in his hands; his long black hair twisted through his fingers as he gripped it - ‘_ Oh my god! That hair, them fingers, Merlin, he is still sexy’ she thought as she looked at him. She had always found Sirius sexy, and Remus and even at one point, in fifth year, Professor Snape but that crush didn’t last long; unlike Sirius’ who she had fancied since her fourth year. _He must’ve heard the door, as he looked up with a start.

‘Sirius, sorry. I didn't mean to impose.’ she said quietly. 

‘It’s ok, Hermione. What are you doing up this late, anyway?’ he asked, his grey eyes finding her brown.

‘I just need a drink.’ she breathed out.

‘You don’t sound overly happy. You ok?' He said with his gruff voice, as he summoned another glass and poured her a drink and signaled for her to sit. 

_ ‘Neither would you if you just had sex and your partner is crap’ she thought _‘Yeah. just fed up. Nothing to fret about. Why are you down here?’ she asked back.

‘Insomnia. Can’t sleep much if it isn't dreaming of the Ministry then its dreams of the war and Remus’ she gave him a sad smile. Hermione knew he fought with sleep and imagined why that was. 

Remus saved him in the Ministry, saved him from dropping through the veil. He managed to grab Sirius just before he fell in. During the war, Sirius had not managed to save Remus. Remus was dueling Dolohov and he was dueling an unknown Death Eater and won, ‘_ one more Death Eater down’ _ he thought as he fell hard on the floor. He turned to help Remus to see in slow motion Dolohov cast Avada Kedavra squarely at Remus chest and, like the Death Eater he just fought, fell with a thud. Sirius screamed and Dolohov turned to him laughed and started dueling Sirius.

Both sitting there in silence, sipping their Fire Whiskey, Hermione grimaced and choked at the burn it made to her throat. ‘You don’t have to drink it’ Sirius grinned when he noticed her face

_ Yes, I fucking do. _`Oh no, trust me, I need a drink.’ she spoke into the glass taking another sip followed by another look of dislike to the fluid.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked with a calming trusting tone. She knew she could trust Sirius.

Releasing a deep sigh she spoke barely above a whisper ‘things are just stressful at the moment...with work.’ 

‘Why? What's going on?’ he questioned

_ ‘It's more the fact on what's NOT going on’ she thought _

‘It’s...it’s just’ she paused ‘.....work, stress you know, usual stuff.` she lied, hoping she sounded convincing but by the look on Sirius’ face she wasn't. ‘So, what about you? You any closer to finding a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? You never know’ trying to change the subject, making him chuckle deeply. '_ God, even your laugh is sexy. I bet a woman wouldn’t be able to make you a sandwich.’ _

‘Woman, Hermione, all woman. And no, I’m not interested in a girlfriend’ not sounding bothered by that. ‘What’s wrong with work?’

‘What do you mean ‘_ you're not interested’ _?’ said Hermione.

‘I've had women but after a few months, they all want what I can't give them. So work?’ 

‘What's that? What can't you give them?’ 

Sirius delayed but replied ‘A relationship’ saying it with distaste in his voice to the word relationship. Hermione's eyebrows rose in shock and then grimaced a little at the fact that he didn't want a relationship; he just wanted to go around fucking women? After a long pause and Sirius coughing, for her attention ‘So your work dilemma?’ for the fourth time.

She then huffed and considered carefully how to word her answers to ‘work’ ‘It’s just - not what I expected. It's very disappointing and unfulfilling. Boring let's say. And I'm uncertain what to do to make it better. Shall I leave? And find better work? Or shall I stay? To see if it will improve?’

‘Do you see the potential of it developing? Can you see yourself going places with this job?’ She shrugged not knowing that answer ‘Have you talked to work about this?'

'I did try once. I told work what I didn't like. They didn't take it all too well. Shall I leave? I'm not overly happy.'

Thinking for a while Sirius replied 'Well, only you can make that choice. And I’m here if you need me, for anything,’ he said.

_ I might call you up on that later. _

***

Washing up one evening she started remembering about her and Ron and how things had changed over the last six months. They changed the day he told her he doesn’t like her blow jobs, she silently sobbed herself to sleep that night. This change wasn’t immediate, of course, but over the months she found she was less willing to put up with his crap. He didn’t make her laugh like he used to.

Then she found that she’ll look at him in disgust (well, even more, disgust) when he eats like a savage and think _ ‘you fucking pig! A hippogriff has better table manners than you!’ _with a curl of her lip

Or

Now she gets pissed off when he leaves cups on the floor thinking _ ‘how much fucking energy does it take to pick up the fucking cup and put it in the fucking kitchen? it won't cause brain damage! You lazy bastard! _’ when before she’d willingly just pick them up. 

or

When she came home from visiting her parents one time, to find Ron drunk and passed out on the bed, half-naked, his top off, one shoe still on and his trousers half down, drooling; before she’d think it was cute and lay beside him to make sure he didn’t vomit in his sleep but now she rolled her eyes and she’d snatch up her pillow and go to sleep in one of the other rooms. 

Her thoughts were disrupted, making her start, ‘Hermione, is everything ok?’ Ginny asked

‘What! Yeah fine. Why?’ She said a little too quickly.

‘It’s just you seem very withdrawn lately. Especially with Ron’ Ginny said thoughtfully.

‘What? ‘ Hermione laughed stiffly ‘I don’t know what you mean?’

‘Oh come off it, Hermione. What’s the matter? I know something's wrong. Harry has noticed it too.’ she said firmly ‘You can tell me. The men have gone to the front room, come on I won’t tell.’ 

‘It’s just…… it’s...it’s none of your business alright!’ she snapped. After a moment she breathes ‘I’m sorry, Gin, I shouldn't have snapped. I’d rather not talk about it. Please’ 

‘Ok. Fine, sorry. I was just trying to see if you’re ok. Because I know something is not right.’

‘It’s also something I don't want to - can't- discuss with you,’ trying to sound softer than before. The only person who knew of her woes was Luna, and she was away searching for some magical beast she'd never heard of, but Luna was convinced it laid within South Africa.

***

A windy, unusually chilly, summer day Hermione sat at the kitchen table holding a cup of tea. She listened to the wind howling outside, as she gazed out of the window, observing the trees dancing in the wind; she must have been sitting there hour now just watching them. She thought of how she was going to get out of her relationship with Ron. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to be with him anymore, she just wasn't happy. ‘_ How can I make it less awkward? I’d have to move out. But I love living here. What can I do?’ _She huffed out as she brought her cup to her lips to take more of her now tepid tea. It's been just over a year since they got together, he has even told her he loved her. Sighing heavily she knew she was in a right predicament. 

She was deep in thought and hypnotised by the dancing trees she didn't hear the kitchen door open. ‘Knut for your thoughts?’ came a familiar voice that made her jump; making her drop her cup spilling the rest of her now cold tea.

‘Bloody hell, Sirius, you made me jump.’ clearing up the tea she spilled and reparo the cup.

‘Sorry. I haven't seen you for a few weeks at night. You sleeping better? Things better at work?’ He asked his grey eyes twinkling.

Over the last six months, she found herself going to the kitchen more and more, in hope for Sirius to be there. When he wasn't she was disappointed, she loved their chats, usually about the biggest load of crap, but it was just them two. They didn't speak much when others were around, he was usually with Harry and Ron and her with Ginny, or she was at work. And when he was there, at the table, she felt butterflies in her tummy, smiled wide and sat with him for an hour or so, again just talking. But in the last few weeks, she stopped going. She also thought she was becoming a bit fixated with it, she was starting to go nearly every night. And when Sirius wasn't there she decided that he just stayed in his bedroom to drink.

‘Oh, sleeping better yes. But not better at work, worse to be honest. It's OK though, as I plan on leaving soon, I just have to figure a few things out first. But it won't be long, then I'll be gone.’

He helped himself to a cup of tea and sat there. Both sitting in silence, bar the sound of the wild wind, Hermione again staring out the window, and starting another tea. After a long time, Hermione spoke ‘Sirius?’

‘Yes’ he spoke

‘_ Of fuck such a beautiful husky deep voice’ _she looked at him, brown eyes meeting grey eye ‘nothing.’ She stood up and went to go. But before she managed to leave he grasped her wrist stopping her, giving her butterflies.

‘What is it Hermione?’ she sat down on a chair next to him, her head in her hands, after a while she looked up, eyes glistening.

Speaking softly she says ‘‘Can I trust you?’ Sirius nodded. ‘If I tell you something will you swear never to tell. _ Ever!’ _

‘Merlin, what is it?’

‘Swear to me, Sirius?’ her eyes threatening to cry.

‘ I swear, I swear’ hands up submitting. 

‘Work isn't work’ she said her head hanging low.

‘Huh?’ he asked looking as puzzled as he sounded.

‘Do you remember our first nightly meeting? Me telling you about my work problems?’ Sirius nodded ‘Work, is....work is sex’ she said flushing furiously.

‘Work is . . . ooooh -’ remembering what she said about work that night.

‘You can't tell’ she begged to cut him off.

‘I won’t I promise. I’ll make the vow if needed’ holding her hand in his to comfort her

_ ‘Please don't touch me’ _she thought, she didn't trust herself not to touch him back but her body let him.

‘What’s wrong? Tell me.’ 

She told him about her sorrows and her chats with Luna. Sirius looked offended, that a man would be so self-centered in bed. Looking up into his bright grey eyes with her now crying ones she said ‘What’s wrong with me Sirius? He won’t perform, you know, oral,’ reddening again. ‘He says I'm no good at it either. I'm just not happy anymore. I look at him and I don't want him to touch me, he makes my skin crawl; I haven't slept with him for at least a couple of months now.’ 

Sirius took her face firmly in his hands, holding her head steady and looked at her dead in the eyes. ‘Now you listen to me, Hermione, you are a beautiful young woman. He doesn’t deserve you. What kind of man is so selfish he doesn’t even make sure his woman has cum first? at least once?’ Hermione's eyes went wide at that and blushed. ‘No, don’t look like that. It's true. No honorable man would have sex sort himself out and leave the woman hanging. And YOU ARE beautiful’ she smiled. ‘And if you end it with him, you are always welcome to stay here. _ Always! _’ he added ‘but I would also understand if you didn’t want to’ he finished off. Wiping her tears with his thumb and kissed her on the brow, finishing with a smile at her.

***

Hermione spent the next week thinking about how to leave Ron with his dignity still in place and thinking about Sirius and his hands on her face and his kiss on her forehead. Luck be have it that just a week after her chat with Sirius, Ron came into the bedroom, looking very happy, throwing some paperwork on the bed next to Hermione and said bright-eyed ‘Hermione. I’ve found a flat. Right near Diagon Alley. Two bedrooms, for when we have kids -’ 

‘Whoa, stop! Just hang on a sodding minute, Ron’ eyebrows connected. ‘Were you not going to tell me about this?’ sounding very annoyed

‘Well, I am, now.’ oozing sarcasm 

‘Don’t get facetious with me. And kids? What kids? What makes you think I want to leave where I am now?’ by her tone, Ron suddenly knew she wasn't joking.

‘Well, when we have kids. And I thought it would be nice to have our place. We don't want to live here much longer do we?’ his tone now serious.

‘We. We. We. So many we’s in that. What about me? What makes you think I want kids with you? What makes you think I don't want to live here?’ her arms folded over her chest.

‘But ...but you do. Don't you?’ 

Hermione channeled all her Gryffindor courage and thought _ ‘it's now or never’ _ looking at his gaping mouth she said flatly ‘No. I don’t. And I don't want your children. I don't want to move out of here with you. I don't want to be with you anymore.’ and let go of a breath of relief that it was now out there. ‘ I don't love you.’ looking at him she can see his face was burning beetroot red. Anger? Embarrassment? Hurt? She couldn't tell. ‘But all is ok. You already have a flat to move into’ waving at his paperwork on the bed ‘so you can leave tonight.’ ‘ _ Oh, you bitch! That was uncalled for, so much for him keeping his dignity’ _ she thought ‘ _ but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.’ _

Ron looked at her, ‘WHAT THE FUCK!’ he yelled. ‘Where the fuck has this come from?’ 

‘Have you not thought why I haven’t slept with you for months?’

‘Well, I just -’

But Hermione interrupted 'Exactly Ron’ throwing her hands in the air ‘I - It's all about you. You're selfish. What do we ever do Ron? We never go out, we do nothing together. I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be with you. You're not who I want. End off’ 

‘YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU SLUT!’ he screamed as he advanced on her and Hermione backed up, with worry in her eyes, until she touched the wall and could go no more. The next thing she saw Ron was on the floor, he had been stunned. She blinked and looked up to see Sirius, Harry, and Ginny standing at the door. Sirius wand outstretched. 

‘We heard him shouting. Came to see what was happening. He was coming towards you and you looked frightened. What in Merlin's, wrinkly left knee was happening?’ Harry asked.

‘I, I told him it is over.’ Harry and Ginny gasped ‘I won't lie, I was a bit cruel.’ hanging her head ‘And I'm sorry, so sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to be so mean, but I’m serious in not wanting to be with you anymore’ looking at him meaning it.

***

Ron left that night, with such fury he punched a hole in one of the doors as he stormed out. She had not seen Ron since the night he left. Save to say, things in Grimmauld Place was awkward. Everyone seemed pleased to go to work. When Hermione declared she’ll move out Sirius protested. But then a few weeks later Harry and Ginny said that they are moving out, and insisted it had _ nothing _to do with Ron and Hermione breaking up, they wanted to start a family and they found the flat at the same time that Ron had found his flat, but didn't want to bring it up until the flat was complete, unlike Ron's, it still had some work needed doing to it. 

***

The leaves had fallen from the trees that she likes to watch dancing, now they looked like they were fighting each other in the wind. One night, Hermione was woken to loud claps of thunder. She never liked thunder, it brought back memories of the war. It was times like these that she wished she had someone to cuddle up to so she wasn't alone, her mum, Harry, anyone. Then she thought, ‘_ Sirius! I wonder if he would like some company?’ _ with that thought she rose out of bed, wrapped her dressing gown around her and walked off to the kitchen, wincing and halting every time the thunder crashed, and getting louder _ ‘It’s closer’. _ But to her dismay, Sirius wasn’t there. She hasn't been to the kitchen in a while. After Harry and Ginny left she rarely ever goes now. So she went back upstairs. She stood outside Sirius’ room and questioned whether it would be OK to knock on his door? Another loud roll of thunder had her automatically knocking on his door _ ‘What the fuck!?’ _

‘‘Hermione? What's wrong?’ she blinked at the sight of Sirius, in just his dark red boxers. _ ‘wow!’’ _she thought. His black hair reaching his shoulders, his torso covered in tattoos. She also noticed that he had put on a little weight; he now looks healthy and you can no longer see his ribs like you could when she first met him in the Shrieking Shack.

‘I didn't want to be alone right now. I went to the kitchen but you weren't there. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you.’ she turned to leave.

‘It’s OK. Come on in. Is it the noise?’ he asked stepping aside. 

She nodded as she walked through. His room was so basic it surprised her, a large bed under the window, in Gryffindor colours. A tall oak wardrobe with a matching chest of drawers. She expected something a lot more glamorous. ‘It reminds me of the war, I just needed some company’ continuing to make her way into his room.

‘That’s OK. I understand.’ he strolled over to his drawers and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to put on. ‘You're welcome to stay here, if you wish?’ which she smiled at and he walked to his bed pulled back the duvet as an invitation to her, she shrugged off her dressing gown, where she was wearing some light pink pj's, and slipped into the bed. Hermione trembled a combination of cold and thunder, Sirius followed suit.

***

Laying there in silence she was sure Sirius could feel her tremble every time the thunder echoed. He moved over to her and enveloped her in his arms and body; his face in her freshly washed bushy hair. She stopped trembling as much after that. ‘It's just thunder, it can't hurt you.’ he told 

‘I know. I just hate it.’ she choked 

Sirius started softly stroking her hair and they both just laid there, not talking, with her back firmly against his warm chest, even through his top she could feel the warmth and his hand, the one that wasn't stroking her hair, wrapped around her waist holding her body. The thunder, after a few hours, eventually died down and they were able to get to sleep, not a lot of sleep admittedly, but a few hours.

Hermione woke up on her tummy, one hand under the pillow, the other hand hanging over the edge of the bed and her hair hanging over her face and to her embarrassment she had dribbled on his pillow. ‘_ Oh my god, on his pillow too!’ _ she thought as she wiped her cheek. She turned her head to look over and Sirius was still asleep, on his back, one hand hanging over his head, mouth open a gape _ ‘at least he doesn't dribble!’ _ looking further down she saw his chest rise slowly and steadily ‘ _ he looks so peaceful’ _ with one hand on his stomach, then looking further down _ ‘holy fuck balls! _ _ He has a hard-on. An impressive hard-on too. Fuck!’ _going wide-eyed at that she felt herself blushing scarlet by the look of his tented shorts. She didn’t know what to do? She knew it was natural, most men have them in the morning, but still, what did she do? So she tried to slide out of bed as stealthy as she could and failed miserably, she ended up falling on to the floor with a loud thud, waking Sirius. 

Sirius leaned over and peered down at Hermione, now on the floor tangled up in some of the duvet ‘What are you doing down there?’ he asked sounding very amused.

‘Oh, sod off!’ she grumbled and laughed as she moved her hair out of her face and tried to untangle herself.

Three weeks later of the thunderstorm and Hermione can't stop thinking about that night, him stroking her hair, holding her body and then his hard-on! But she knew it was all a platonic - on his side anyway, she wouldn't say no to one night with him.

Having being called by Harry and Ginny for a meeting she was interested as to why?

‘Do you know why Harry has called this meeting?’ Hermione whispered, who was sitting on the sofa next to Sirius.

‘No idea’ shrugged Sirius just as Harry and Ginny flooed in through the fire.

‘So,’ Harry began in a bright tone ‘Ginny and I have called for this meeting to tell you something.’ he paused watching their confused expressions ‘we’re getting married, and soon’

Hermione’s mouth fell, she didn't expect this. ‘Oh, congratulations.’ standing up to squeeze them ‘I’m so happy for you both’

‘Yeah, well done.’ Sirius said also standing to give out hugs.

‘And Sirius, we’d like you to be best man’ said Harry.

‘And you Hermione, maid of honour’ followed Ginny.

‘_ Best man and maid of honour, I'll get to dance with him’ _Hermione thought with an inward grin.

‘Oh wonderful -’ grinned Hermione.

‘But what about Ron? I thought he would be your best man?’ interrupted Sirius.

_ ‘Oh no, you don't Sirius Fucking Black! Don't ruin this for me!’ _she wanted to scream at him.

‘I thought of Ron, I won't lie, but no, I want you to be my best man.’ Harry smiled back.

‘Then I accept. This calls for a drink. Fire whiskey? Wine? Or a nice beer?’

They spent the night drinking. Hermione and Ginny gathered together discussing the wedding and colours and venues. 

‘I don't think you have a say in this wedding Harry?’ Sirius said with a raised eyebrow looking at the girls.

‘As long as she's happy and gets what shes wants, I don't care’

***

The wedding came and Hermione wore a cherry red sundress, matching the red in Ginny’s white and red dress. Unlike Ginny’s long ball gown style, her dress hugged her waist and showed off her legs along and with some black heels heightening her legs even more, and her hair held back with a gold hair comb with flowers, save to say she felt amazing.

As she stood just behind Ginny at the isle, she hardly heard the vows transferred between the bride and groom. She couldn’t stop glimpsing at the best man. Standing there - his dark hair hanging onto his shoulders, a tidy shave. His suite matching Harry’s dark navy blue, a gold-colored tie fixed down with a cherry red tie clip, a slim fit waistcoat and slim fit trousers. She had never seen him look so god damn sexy, she wanted him. _ ‘How shall I make my move? Tonight will be the night. I look hot! He couldn't refuse’ _she looked behind Sirius to see Ron observing her with a look on his face that looked like he knew precisely what she thought, she raised an eyebrow high, and he turned his head front.

The reception was big, so many people and a lot of people she never even met before. Decorated in cherry red and gold. Leaning against the bar with her cocktail she saw Sirius talking to a long blonde woman who was stroking his arm and jealousy took over her. She ordered a beer and strode over to him, ‘Hi, I got you a drink’, she said handing over the beer, ‘who’s your friend?’ studying the blonde.

‘This is Miranda, someone who works at the Ministry. Miranda, this is Hermione, she’s my roommate.’ They looked at each other, like two lions about to fight for their territory, then nodded.

‘Sirius, I think it's time that the maid of honour had her dance with the best man?’ she winked at him set her and his drink aside and pulled him to the dance floor. 

She pulled him into her and started to dance. But Sirius took charge and dominated the dance, swinging her out and into him twisting her around on her feet. Then a slow song came on to which he held her close to him and they danced slowly together. She had no idea how she was going to do this. 

She leaned into him, closed her eyes, smelling his freshly washed hair. Her hips pressed up into his, one of his hands snaked her waist and fanned out on her lower back and the other on her hip and she had one hand around his back and one cradling his neck as they swayed in silence, to her this was the most sensual moment of her life but did he feel the same. 

She opened her eyes seeing Ron glare at her if looks could kill she’d be dead right now. She smirked back at him. Looked up at Sirius. ‘Sirius?’

‘Yes?’ he breathed heavy

‘_ Do it! Do it now! It's now or never!’ _‘Can we go somewhere. Away from prying eyes. I need to talk’ she pulled Sirius away by the wrist walking them towards the doors and he followed. As they got to the door she held it open, he stepped through. She turned back to look at Ron, who now looked like he was ready to commit murder, she curled a smirk winked at him and giving a little wave as she walked through.

Walking into the cool entrance hall, she let out a deep breath to try and steady her nerves. ‘What is it, Hermione? What's wrong?’ Sirius was standing near a pillar where stairs lead up to the hotel rooms. She said nothing. Just looked at him. Stood in front of him. ‘Hermione? What's wrong?’ he repeated she said nothing. Her brown eyes found his grey eyes and she launched at him into a kiss, Sirius fell backward into the pillar and knocked his head, clearly not anticipating that. She kissed him. He pulled back holding her shoulders and looked into her flushed face. ‘Hermione, I… I can't’ he sympathised.

‘Why not?’ Now stepping back.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a deep breath and said ‘because I can't give you what you want. I don't want a relationship or marriage, I’m not that type of man. And eventually, you will want that.’

Hermione swallowed ‘I only want one night Sirius, just one night...And who says I want marriage and all that anyway?’ 

After a long pause, Sirius not even glancing at her she spoke ‘ok, I get it’ she looked embarrassed. ‘I'm going up to bed now then.’ she said sounding disheartened. And she immediately sped off to her hotel room not even bothering to look back at him.

***

Three drinks from the minibar and one shower later, now in her pj's, she fell on her bed thinking about what a fool she has made of herself. She has destroyed everything, she’d have to move out now after that desperate act. Just about to turn her lights off she heard a knock on the door. ‘Sod off!’ she called. But they knocked again harder. Huffing she got up, yanked the door open ‘I said -’ she stopped when she saw Sirius standing there. ‘Sirius?’ she panted. 

He pushed her in closed and secured the door, with a wave of his hand, and kissed her hard. She was backing up until she reached a wall and could go no further. ‘Tell me to stop.’ Sirius gasped between kisses ‘Tell me right now to stop.’ kissing her neck ‘Do it, Hermione.’ but she never did. His lips ghosting her jaw up to her ear where he nibbled, licked her lobe and whispered ‘Are you sure you want this?’ she nodded. ‘Say it. Say the word’

‘Yesssss’ she breathed ‘I want this. I want. Want. Please!' and hugged her legs around his waist. He hooked his hands around her arse as he kissed her mouth and then nipped and pulled her bottom lip. He lifted her and walked towards the bed and dropped her down. He stood there looking down at her in awe. Taking off his blazer one arm at a time and threw it over the nearest chair, he went to take off his waistcoat when she yelp ‘No!, leave it on’ he gave her an inquiring eyebrow but left it on. ‘I like it’ she blushed ‘It’s sexy’ 

‘What do you want, Hermione?’ he demanded as she was taking off her pj's off at super speed.

Hermione going even redder than she thought was possible ‘I -’

‘Tell me, and ill give you it.’ he rasped as he kissed her stomach making his way up to her mouth. 

‘Iwantanorgasm’ she said so fast, with her hands over her face, in humiliation. Sirius asks again, as he didn't catch what she said ‘I... I want an orgasm,’ still looking very embarrassed ‘I don't think I’ve ever had one.’

He stopped. Looked up at her, ‘tut-tut’ shaking his head. ‘That just won't do.’ he smirked at her ‘You stay still’ with authority she had never heard from Sirius before. He kissed her possessively as he firmly slowly moved his large fanned out hand down her body and Hermione wriggled as he reached her tummy; he stopped ‘I said, stay still.’ he continued until he reached the soft curls of her pussy and stroked her, she gasped in surprise. ‘You're not wet enough,’ he hummed ‘I’ll have to sort that out,' as he moved down her body and firmly keeping her thighs open with his large hands.

Lightly he licked her clitoris which made her gasp again and arched up. He took her hips and pinned them down, she was sure they’d leave bruises in the morning, but she didn't care. As he held down her hips he licked her clit and suck on it a little, then backed off on it for a bit, without warning stuck his fingers inside her and curled them up, and stroked her inside, which made her whine, before going at the clit again this time stroking her clit with his tongue going side to side instead of up and down, which earned him a deep long groan. ‘Good girl!’ his fingers stroking her insides again like he's summoning a genie not stuffing a chicken and the teasing licks to her clit. Hermione holding onto the duvet and her head thrown back, hips still pinned down. Her legs started to shake and she screamed. 

He stood up undone his belt and pulled his trousers and boxers down, shaking them off and bent down between her still shaking legs. Sirius placed the tip of his cock between her open legs slowly slides it up and down between her pussy lips. He pressed his cock against her opening a little and then continued to slide the tip up and down. He repeated this a few times until the tip of his cock was glistening wet. Then he rubbed the tip of his cock over her click which made her arch up 'Sirius, stop teasing me!' she cried.

‘Do you deserve this cock?’ she nodded frantically. Slowly he entered her but just the tip of his cock, then pulled back out; he did this five times and could see how frustrated she was getting, biting her lip, and it excited him to see. He finally entered her, slowly, balls deep.

‘Fuck, Sirius!’ she cried. He pulled back out and then teased her again with just her tip. ‘Sirius!’

‘I want to hear you beg, beg for my cock,’ he taunted as he entered his tip and back out again.

‘Please. Please. Sirius, please. I want your cock.’ she moaned.

He smiled and at that, he entered her again, slowly and started to thrust inside of her slowly. Her head again thrown back. Sirius was starting to get faster and harder. Beads of sweat forming on his head, he pulled out she looked at him and he flipped her over and pulled her knees up. He entered her again from behind and started fucking her, harder and faster. One hand clutching her hip and the other pulled her hair back, so her head was up and he could see her face. Holding on he fucked her hard and grunting as he was near completion. He could feel her knees slipping down, he let go of her hair and took hold of her hips and pulled them up so her knees were back in place. Her arms gave way, so her face was now in the duvet and her hands again fisting in the duvet, moaning. He removed one of his hands and snaked it around to rub lightly around her clit, to finish her off. She came 'FUCKING HELL!' she screamed legs shaking furiously and Sirius finished off a few thrusts later with a low moan. He dropped beside her.

After they had both come down from their high and their breathing had returned to normal Hermione spoke for the first time. ‘I guess Luna is right.’ 

Sirius looked at her confused ‘What do you mean?’

‘You’ll know’ still seeing confusing on Sirius’ face ‘she said, ‘You’ll know’ when I asked her what an orgasm feels like.' she grinned and went to stand up to topple back down as her legs gave in 'No, I can not make you a sandwich, not right now’ she grinned even wider.

Sirius chuckled, ‘I didn't ask you too.’

Laying there she knew her muscles were going to hurt tomorrow, and for the next few days, its been a while since she used these specific ones, but it's a good price to pay for what she just had.

***

Hermione and Sirius never had sex again, she kept her promise,_ ‘just one night’. _ She still thought him sexy and wouldn't say no to a second round. But she didn't want to risk catching feelings for a man who had no want to ever get married and settle down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. if you liked please give kudos and comment. They're all appreciated.
> 
> I'm not a writer. I'm very new to this. 
> 
> I spent 20 mins sitting there trying to think of a better way to say, one autumn day (as it felt to failytale) instead I came up with the leaves had fallen from the dancing trees.


End file.
